LOVEHATE
by baerrychan
Summary: Baekhyun kira ini akan menyenangkan, ternyata bocah blasteran anak bibi Jihyun ini sungguh diluar dugaan. chanbaek genderswitch (gs)
1. Chapter 1

**LOVEHATE**

warnings: lapslock, foul languange, ooc, typos, grammatical errors, genderswitch

* * *

_._._

* * *

 **beijing, china**

keluarga byun yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan seorang anak perempuan mereka kini sedang berada di beijing capital international airport demi mengantar kepergian putri mereka satu-satunya ke korea selatan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di sebuah perguruan tinggi di seoul, kota kelahiran sang ayah.

"byun baexian anak kesayangan mama, baik-baik disana ya, jaga kesehatan dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri belajar sampai malam oke?" vivian, wanita cantik berdarah asli china tersebut menangkup wajah mungil putrinya dengan lembut.

"iya mama" jawab baexian patuh

"kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya baba dan mama masih berat untuk melepas baebae kuliah disana. tapi karena sudah kemauan baebae sendiri maka baba dan mama bisa apa" ucap si ayah byun sedih.

"baba dan mama tidak perlu khawatir, baebae kan sudah besar jadi bisa menjaga diri. baebae janji akan jadi anak baik yang bisa dibanggakan mama dan baba" baexian meyakinkan.

kedua orang tuanya hanya mengangguk pelan seraya menatap penuh sayang pada puteri mereka yang sudah beranjak dewasa. ah, rasanya baru kemarin mereka melihat baexian kecil memakai rok tutu merah muda dengan rambut ponytail yang terikat pita berwarna senada di pentas seni taman-taman kanak-kanak.

"oh iya, jihyun bilang nanti dia yang akan menjemputmu, sampaikan salam mama untuk bibi jihyun ya" vivian berpesan.

"baik, ma"

lalu terdengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara bahwa penumpang pesawat tujuan seoul diharapkan segera boarding. kemudian keluarga kecil itu berpelukan dengan erat sebelum melepas baexian pergi.

byun baexian adalah anak tunggal yang terlahir dari pasangan vivian hsu-mantan model yang kini beralih ke dunia jurnalistik dengan bekerja sebagai editor majalah fashion-dan byun jaesung, seorang chef korea yang kini menetap di china dan memiliki usaha restoran kuliner khas korea yang sudah terkenal di beijing.

meskipun lahir dan besar di negara asal sang ibu, baexian memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap negara asal ayahnya. bahkan dengan penuh tekad baexian ingin diajari seni bela diri korea, hapkido saat berusia 8 tahun dan baexian kecil akan sangat bangga jika diminta untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya berbicara dalam dua bahasa, mandarin dan hanguk. maka cita-cita baexian saat itu adalah ingin bersekolah di negeri ginseng dan sekarang ia sangat senang karena hal itu akan tercapai.

namun karena perbedaan periode tahun ajaran antara kedua negara, maka setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas di china, baexian harus menunggu selama 3 bulan untuk mengikuti college scholastic ability test (csat) atau yang biasa disebut _suneung_ di korea. dan selama itu pula ia akan tinggal di rumah teman mamanya, bibi jun jihyun selagi mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti tes masuk. hitung-hitung sekalian beradaptasi sebelum ia akan memulai kuliah dan tinggal di asrama khusus mahasiswa asing.

mama baexian bilang bibi jihyun juga dulu seorang model sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan pria berkebangsaan amerika dan pindah mengikuti sang suami. namun setahun lalu mereka resmi bercerai dan bibi jihyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea dengan membawa serta anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. semoga keluarga bibi jihyun baik-baik.

baexian berharap hari-harinya disana akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

* * *

_._._

* * *

3 orang anak remaja tengah asyik dengan kegiatan bermusik mereka di sebuah mini studio yang berada di dalam kamar milik salah satu diantaranya. mereka memang tidak membentuk grup band tapi beginilah cara mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu selama weekend yaitu dengan memainkan instrumen musik-musik keras dan bertingkah seperti orang kesetanan. namun aktifitas mereka terusik ketika dinding kaca ruangan kedap suara diketuk dengan keras dari luar, membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan secara tiba-tiba.

" _chanyeol get out you have to go with mom now_ " jerit wanita berusia 30an di luar sana, namun karena tidak tembus suara maka yang terlihat hanyalah gerakan mulut saja.

"what?" balas si anak muda yang bernama chanyeol sembari membuat gestur seolah tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan sang ibu karena tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

" _you. out. now_ " ulangnya sambil mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan tangan.

merasa terganggu, chanyeol berdecak kesal lalu meletakan gitar elektriknya, dua orang temannya pun hanya memperhatikan.

"what, mom?" tanya nya malas setelah membuka pintu.

"bukankah mom sudah memberitahumu kalau hari ini kita akan menjemput anak teman mom dari china? segera bersiap, pesawatnya akan mendarat 1 jam lagi" titahnya lalu memasuki studio untuk berbicara dengan dua remaja lainnya, " _kids_ , _i'm sorry for disturbing your session but your little friend here is having errands to run so…_ "

" _okay madam_ " paham maksud usiran halus tersebut, kedua remaja tadi pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan meletakkan instrumen kembali ke semula.

"mom tunggu 15 menit lagi di bawah okay, _dress nicely_ " ujar ibunya sambil menepuk halus pipi puteranya sebelum keluar kamar.

"hm" ia menyahut malas lalu menggaruk rambutnya dengan kasar dan mendapati dua temannya sudah siap untuk pulang.

"memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya sehun, si kulit pucat dengan ransel yang sudah terpasang di salah satu bahunya.

"menemani mom menjemput anak temannya di bandara" jawab chanyeol sambil membuka lemari untuk mengambil hoodienya

"wait, yang kau bilang mau menginap disini selama beberapa bulan itu?" kali ini remaja yang berkulit tan bertanya, namanya kai.

" _sadly, yes_ "

" _wow, chick or dude?_ "

" _none of my bussiness_ "

" _tsk_ , _come on buddy, she must be at our age, don't you think it's gonna be fun to have someone to flirt and 'tease' under the same roof?_ " mulailah kai dengan segala kinky stuffs yang ada di kepala kotornya.

" _what if it's a he? we're gonna go 69 and suck our d*cks each other?_ " ujarnya sarkastik

" _chill man, i don't know if you're into guys but maybe you two can share some porn magz and things, i guess_ "

sehun terkikik, tingkat kemesuman saudara kembarnya memang diatas rata-rata. sementara chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum benar-benar mengusir mereka keluar.

* * *

_._._

* * *

baexian mendorong trolly berisi dua koper besarnya sambil memperhatikan area penjemputan dimana banyak berkumpul orang menanti keluarga atau kerabat mereka yang baru datang. ia sudah sampai di incheon dan kini sedang mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin mengangkat kertas bertuliskan namanya atau apa.

"baexian! baexian!"

baexian mendengar namanya dipanggil lalu mencari sumber suara dan melihat seorang wanita cantik nan modis dengan tinggi semampai melambai semangat ke arahnya.

"ah, kau benar baexian! kemari sayang, ini bibi jihyun!" serunya

"bibi jihyun?" baexian memastikan apa dia tidak salah dengar. wanita tadi hanya mengangguk antusias sambil mengulurkan kedua lengannya seolah siap memeluk. baexian pun menghampiri dan begitu sudah dekat ia langsung didekap oleh bibi jihyun.

"syukurlah kau sudah sampai" ucapnya kemudian melepas pelukan, "well, selamat datang di korea"

"terima kasih bi" baexian menyahut dengan kaku

"hmm kau sama cantiknya dengan vivian" puji bibi jihyun dengan kedua tangan berada di pipi baexian dan menatap gadis itu kagum, "enaknya bibi memanggilmu apa? baebae? baeby?"

"hehe baexian juga tidak apa bi, nama korea ku baekhyun, bibi boleh menggunakan panggilan yang mana saja"

"baiklah, baekhyun saja. oh ya kenalkan ini chanyeol" bibi jihyun menarik seorang pemuda tinggi yang tanpa baekhyun sadari sedari tadi sudah berdiri di belakang bibi jihyun. perawakannya tinggi dan kalau diteliti dari bawah sampai atas; nike air jordan, ripped jeans, grey hoodie dan snapback. namun yang membuat baekhyun terpana adalah iris berwarna biru laut itu. pasti ini anak bibi jihyun yang merupakan perpaduan korea dan amerika.

"baekhyun"

"chanyeol"

keduanya berjabat tangan singkat. sepertinya baekhyun akan betah tinggal di rumah bibi jihyun.

* * *

 **tbc or end? leave your review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVEHATE**

warnings: **lapslock** , foul languange, ooc, typos, **grammatical errors** , genderswitch, don't like don't read

* * *

_._._

* * *

selama perjalanan dari bandara menuju rumah, bibi jihyun terus mengajak baekhyun mengobrol. menanyakan kabar orang tua nya di china, alasan kenapa baekhyun mau kuliah di korea yang jauh dari orang tua, namun tak jarang juga bibi jihyun yang bercerita.

dari sana pula baekhyun baru tahu kalau chanyeol ternyata setahun lebih muda darinya. dengan postur menyerupai tiang itu baekhyun kira chanyeol sudah kuliah atau paling tidak seumuran dengannya.

namun sayang yang dibicarakan malah mendengarkan musik dengan keras menggunakan headset di jok belakang tanpa berminat untuk masuk dalam obrolan.

"tsk, chanyeol memang begitu, selalu cuek dan malas" keluh bibi jihyun sambil menyetir, "ngomong-ngomong baekhyun sudah punya pacar?" tanya bibi jihyun beralih topik.

"eh? eum.. tidak bi, tidak boleh pacaran" jawab baekhyun pelan

"aah vivian dan jaesung protektif sekali, padahal baekhyun imut dan manis, pasti di sekolah banyak yang suka? benar kan?" bibi jihyun menaik turunkan alisnya.

baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu, tidak tahu kalau musik yang chanyeol dengarkan sudah berhenti sejak tadi.

"chanyeol, tolong bantu baekhyun bawakan kopernya dan sekalian antarkan ke kamar okay?" perintah bibi jihyun sesaat setelah mereka memasuki rumah.

yang diperintahkan tidak menyahut, namun tetap menenteng koper baekhyun yang berukuran lebih besar menaiki tangga sementara baekhyun hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan membawa koper lainnya yang lebih kecil.

"terima kasih" ucap baekhyun setelah diantarkan ke kamar.

lagi-lagi chanyeol tidak menjawab, berlalu keluar kamar begitu saja lalu memasuki ruangan yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kamar baekhyun yang ia yakini adalah kamar chanyeol.

 _aku kan hanya mencoba bersikap ramah, kenapa dia seperti itu_ , batin baekhyun. lalu ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan beralih memperhatikan dekorasi kamar yang di dominasi warna pastel dan berbagai bahan renda mulai gorden, seprai, sampai bedcover.

tidak lama kemudian bibi jihyun datang membawakan nampan berisi segelas jus strawberry dan setoples cookies lalu meletakkannya di meja nakas.

"bibi harap baekhyun suka dengan dekorasinya" bibi jihyun ikut duduk disebelah baekhyun

"sangat suka bi" baekhyun tersenyum

"semoga baekhyun betah, kalau ada ada apa-apa kamar chanyeol ada di depan dan kamar bibi ada di bawah"

"iya bi, terima kasih"

"sama-sama, kalau begitu bibi tinggal ya cantik, istirahatlah dulu" bibi jihyun mengelus lembut rambut baekhyun sebelum pamit keluar kamar.

* * *

_._._

* * *

baekhyun baru keluar kamar saat membawa gelas kosong berisi jus strawberry telah ia habiskan untuk dicuci ketika terdengar suara petika gitar dari kamar seberang. pintunya sedikit terbuka, disana tertempel board kuning menyerupai rambu lalu lintas bertuliskan huruf hitam bercetak tebal **c.j.p** yang baekhyun duga adalah gabungan dari inisial nama lengkap chanyeol.

dari celah yang ada baekhyun dapat melihat chanyeol sedang duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur sambil memainkan gitar lalu berhenti untuk menulis sesuati diatas buku. apa dia sedang membuat lagu? pikir baekhyun. lalu petikan gitar terdengar lagi, kali ini diiringi suara bass milik chanyeol yang melafalkan lirik dalam bahasa inggris.

baekhyun yakin pasti chanyeol disekolahnya jadi favorit para gadis, sayang saja sikapnya kelewat dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli. yah, manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna.

* * *

_._._

* * *

keesokan paginya baekhyun membantu bibi jihyun menyiapkan sarapan, sudah memasuki hari senin itu berarti aktifitas weekdays akan dimulai kembali. mereka sarapan berdua tanpa chanyeol-karena kebiasaannya yang selalu bangun terlambat-sambil sedikit berbincang mengenai pekerjaan bibi jihyun sebagai seorang fashion adviser di salah satu butik di garosu-gil dan tepat pukul 7 bibi jihyun pamit.

"baekhyun, bibi berangkat kerja dulu ya, kalau sampai setengah 8 belum ada tanda-tanda chanyeol bersiap bangunkan saja, kalau dia marah-marah bilang ke bibi"

"iya bi"

"bye, titip rumah ya sayang"

"hm, hati-hati bi"

setelah mobil bibi jihyun pergi, baekhyun menutup pintu pagar dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah untuk membereskan piring dan gelas sehabis sarapan tadi. bibi jihyun tidak menyewa asisten rumah tangga, semuanya dilakukan sendiri dan karena sekarang baekhyun menumpang disini maka ia menawarkan diri untuk melakukannya.

15 menit kemudian baekhyun selesai dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya, sekalian mengecek apakah chanyeol sudah bangun, walaupun bibi jihyun bilang tunggu sampai setengah 8 tapi tidak ada salahnya kan dibangunkan lebih awal, daripada nanti malah terlambat.

ketika baru sampai di anak tangga teratas baekhyun terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bertelanjang dada dengan handuk putih yang melilit di pinggang, kedua tangannya bergerak mengusak rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil.

baekhyun melongo. masih sma, tapi badannya sudah berbentuk begitu, meskipun belum ada abs tapi kedua otot lengannya benar-benar sudah berbentuk. tanpa sadar baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua pipi yang memerah muda.

"apa?" tepat di depan pintu kamarnya chanyeol berhenti, menangkap basah baekhyun yang jelas-jelas memperhatikan dirinya tanpa berkedip.

"aa.. umm.. ku kira kau belum bersiap, tadi bibi jihyun berpesan untuk membangunkanmu. sarapan sudah ada di bawah" setelahnya baekhyun buru-buru memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

chanyeol hanya mengedikan bahu melihat tingkah aneh baekhyun sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar.

* * *

_._._

* * *

baekhyun membolak-balik buku pelajaran, berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan soal latihan untuk ujian masuk universitas nanti tapi usahanya nihil. tubuh atletis chanyeol membayangi pikirannya. _ya tuhan apa aku telah berdosa_ , batin baekhyun frustasi.

seumur-umur ia belum pernah melihat tubuh lelaki yang ter-expose seperti itu secara langsung, kalau lihat di majalah atau iklan kebugaran sih pernah. jadi bisa dibilang mata baekhyun masih polos.

poor baekhyunnie, baru melihat sebegitu saja sudah susah fokus.

* * *

_._._

* * *

sekitar pukul 4 sore baekhyun mendengar suara motor ninja milik chanyeol memasuki rumah, namun ada suara deru dua motor lain. saat baekhyun mengintip dari balik gorden, ternyata ada dua orang remaja berseragam sama seperti chanyeol yang mengendarai motor juga. baekhyun yang tadinya sedang bersantai langsung mematikan tv dan naik menuju kamarnya sebelum chanyeol dan teman-temannya keburu masuk.

lalu samar-samar terdengar derap langkah menaiki tangga diiringi suara 3 orang remaja tersebut yang berbincang dalam campuran bahasa inggris dan korea. pasti chanyeol disekolahkan di sekolah internasional, pikir baekhyun. kemudian baekhyun sedikit mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga yang terasa tepat di depan pintu kamarnya

" _i told ya it's gonna be a chick_ "

" _like i care_ "

" _where is she?_ "

" _probably there"_

 _"should i knock?"_

 _"tsk, don't mess around kai, you pervert face will scare her"_

 _"why would she be afraid of a hottie like me sehun"_

baekhyun jadi berprasangka, apa mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya? tapi bagaimana bisa? kenal saja tidak, lain cerita kalau chanyeol yang menceritakan ke teman-temannya kalau ada tamu yang menumpang disini.

* * *

_._._

* * *

baekhyun memilih untuk tiduran di kamarnya. beberapa saat kemudian ia ingin buang air kecil. pelan-pelan baekhyun keluar dari kamar menuju toilet. ketika hendak memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka dari dalam, memunculkan sosok remaja berkulit tan yang juga kelihatan kaget karena baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

baekhyun jadi canggung, tapi ia sudah terlanjur disini. remaja itu hanya menatap baekhyun tanpa menyingkir atau sekedar memberi jalan baekhyun untuk masuk ke toilet.

"maaf, apa sudah selesai?"

"oh! ya, silahkan..."

si kulit eskotis yang bernama kai itu pun menggeser tubuhnya, lalu ia berlari memasuki kamar chanyeol dengan ekspresi seolah baru memenangkan undian berhadiah.

" _screw you park why didn't you tell me she's a cutie?! are you planning to keep her for your self?_ " sembur kai

" _what?_ " chanyeol mengernyit

" _that chick from china you told me .._ "

chanyeol langsung paham yang dimaksud kai pasti baekhyun.

" _why?_ " chanyeol langsung berlaga cuek.

 _"she's so.. oh my god she's definitely my type. i think i like her_ "

* * *

 **Tbc..**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVEHATE**

warnings: **lapslock** , foul languange, ooc, typos, **grammatical errors** , genderswitch, don't like don't read

* * *

_._._

* * *

sejak pertemuannya dengan baekhyun, kai jadi mencari-cari alasan untuk main ke rumah chanyeol. biasanya mereka selalu bergilir akan main di rumah siapa setelah pulang sekolah atau kalau sudah bosan mereka akan mencari tempat hang out dan nongkrong sampai menjelang malam.

"apa gadis itu tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya?" tanya kai yang sudah rebahan di sofa kamar chanyeol.

"sudah kubilang pasti dia takut dengan wajah mesum mu kai, kenapa kau masih bertanya" jawab sehun sambil membantu chanyeol menyiapkan xbox dan joystick, mereka ingin bermain fifa 16.

kai hanya melirik tajam ke saudara kembarnya.

"hey chanyeol, kalau aku hampiri dia bagaimana?" kai langsung mendudukan posisinya.

chanyeol menoleh ke kai sebentar lalu kembali membuang mukanya, "terserah"

"oookay" kai beranjak dari sofa dengan semangat, "lihat ini sehun, akan kubuktikan kalau gadis itu tidak takut dan malah terpesona dengan wajah tampanku"

sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, " _whatever_ "

sambil melompat-lompat riang, kai keluar dari kamar chanyeol dan langsung berdiri didepan pintu kamar baekhyun, ia merapikan tatanan rambut dan kemeja seragamnya, sedikit berdehem untuk mengetes suara agar terdengar sexy lalu mengetuk pintu.

 ** _knock knock knock_**

tidak butuh waktu lama, terdengar bunyi klik kunci pintu dari dalam dan setelahnya pintu terbuka setengah disertai wajah manis yang mengintip di baliknya.

"hai, kenalkan aku kai, temannya chanyeol" tahu-tahu kai mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengajak bersalaman.

baekhyun hanya menatapnya heran, kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba ingin berkenalan dengannya? dengan canggung, baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan kai, "baekhyun"

kai bersumpah ini adalah telapak tangan terlembut yang pernah ia sentuh.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._**

weekend sudah tiba, tapi bibi jihyun masih harus meninggalkan rumah, ada in untuk artikel fashion di majalah wanita katanya. baekhyun baru menyelesaikan sarapan seorang diri karena bibi jihyun sudah berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya.

kalau dipikir-pikir bosan juga setiap hari ia harus mengkonsumsi menu american breakfast seperti bacon, pancake, sosis, toast dan lainnya. baekhyun mulai rindu dengan masakan rumahan seperti yang baba atau mamanya buatkan sewaktu masih di china.

maka sehabis ini baekhyun berniat untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. walaupun bibi jihyun sudah berpesan untuk minta tolong antarkan chanyeol jika ingin pergi jalan-jalan, tapi ia masih merasa segan karena jarang berinteraksi dengan anak itu.

sebelum pergi, baekhyun meninggalkan catatan kecil untuk chanyeol yang saat ini masih tidur lalu ia tempelkan di pintu kulkas, sekedar bilang kalau ia sedang keluar.

sembari berjalan, baekhyun browsing dan membuka google maps untuk mencari lokasi supermarket terdekat dan transportasi apa yang harus digunakan. awalnya baekhyun yakin, tapi karena ini pertama kalinya ia jalan sendirian di tempat yang baru di kunjungi baekhyun jadi agak bingung. akhirnya baekhyun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte, kalau bertemu orang nanti bisa bertanya.

lalu terdengar suara deru motor yang melaju lambat di samping kanannya, baekhyun kira hanya orang iseng yang suka menggoda gadis di pinggir jalan, tapi ia terhenti ketika sosok berhelm hitam itu memanggil namanya.

"baekhyun!"

yang dipanggil menoleh, melihat lelaki bermotor ninja tersebut membuka kaca helm full face nya.

"ini aku, kai!" serunya sedikit berteriak karena suaranya yang teredam.

"kai?" baekhyun mengernyit, lalu akhirnya teringat, "oh, kai!"

baekhyun melihat ada satu motor lagi yang berhenti dibelakang motor ninja kai, mungkin itu teman chanyeol yang satu lagi.

"mau kemana?" tanya kai

"berbelanja ke supermarket"

"sendirian? kemana chanyeol?"

"iya, sepertinya masih tidur"

"tsk, dasar sleepyhead katanya mau janjian berangkat pagi" gerutu kai sambil melirik jam tangannya lalu ia bertanya lagi, "memangnya kau tahu jalan?"

baekhyun menggaruk kepala, "sebenarnya tidak,.."

"naiklah, aku antarkan" kai menggerakan kepalanya sebagai isyarat agar baekhyun ikut dengannya.

"bukankah kau ada janji dengan chanyeol?"

"sudahlah si giant itu pasti masih lama bangunnya, lebih baik aku menemanimu berbelanja dulu, biar sehun nanti yang memberitahu chanyeol kalau aku sedang mengantarmu"

baekhyun berpikir sebentar, lumayan juga kalau diantar, efektifitas waktu, biaya dan tenaga.

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"hehe apa sih yang tidak untukmu" ucap kai sedikit menggombal, sehun mendengus di belakang

"hun, kau duluan saja ke rumah chanyeol, aku mengantar baekhyun dulu"

sehun hanya mengangguk lalu menggas motornya sekali sebelum pergi meninggalkan kai yang menunggu baekhyun sedang memakai helm.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._**

kai dan baekhyun kini sudah berada di sebuah mart dimana tersedia berbagai macam kebutuhan. kai membantu mendorong trolly sementara baekhyun sibuk melihat rak-rak yang terpajang berbagai macam produk bahan masakan.

"memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"tentu saja bisa, aku belajar dari ayahku, dia seorang chef"

"oh syukurlah, aku suka calon istri yang pandai memasak"

baekhyun menoleh, "kau sedang merayuku?"

kai nyengir mesum, "kalau iya?"

"huh dasar anak sekolahan, seharusnya kau memanggilku noona, tidakkah chanyeol memberitahumu kalau aku setahun lebih tua dari kalian?"

"oh kau sudah kelas 3? si gunung es itu tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentangmu, bahkan aku sendiri kan yang mengajakmu berkenalan"

"aku baru lulus sma dan mau kuliah disini. gunung es maksudnya chanyeol?"

"iya, habis perilakunya terlampau dingin, masih untung aku dan sehun mau berteman dengannya"

dan percakapan mereka mengalir begitu saja, ternyata kai asik juga diajak mengobrol. dari situ baekhyun baru tahu kalau kai - sehun adalah saudara kembar non-identik yang lahir dari perpaduan 3 negara.

"ibu campuran inggris-jepang, sedangkan ayah asli korea. aku dan sehun lahir di jepang, pernah menetap di inggris selama 10 tahun sebelum pindah ke sini" begitu cerita kai.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._**

sehun baru sampai di rumah chanyeol dan memarkirkan motornya di pekarangan. setelah mematikan mesin motor dan melepas helm, ia masuk ke rumah yang sudah sering ia datangi dan langsung naik ke kamar chanyeol yang ternyata masih tidur bertelungkup di tempat tidur.

"oi, wake up!" sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh chanyeol.

setelah beberapa kali usaha akhirnya yang bersangkutan bangun, mengerang lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"oh kau datang, mana kai?" tanya chanyeol dengan suara parau khas baru bangun tidur.

"mengantar baekhyun"

"hmm" chanyeol beniat memejamkan matanya lagi hingga akhirnya ia baru menyerap apa yang sehun katakan barusan.

"apa? mengantar baekhyun?" chanyeol langsung duduk dengan mata langsung terbuka sempurna.

"tadi kami bertemu dijalan, karena mengira kau akan lama jadinya kai menemaninya pergi dulu" jelas sehun.

chanyeol hanya diam merengut dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan.

"hey ayo bersiap, bukankah hari ini ada jadwal latihan sebelum siang? bisa-bisa kita dimarahi pelatih kalau terlambat lagi, come on!"

 **_._._._._._._._._._._**

setelah hampir satu jam baekhyun baru selesai memilah-milih bahan dan membayar ke kasir. dengan baik hati dan sedikit niatan modus, kai membawakan belanjaan baekhyun kemudian mengantarkannya ke rumah chanyeol. ketika masuk rumah pun kai membawakannya sampai dapur.

"terima kasih kai"

kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "anytime, noona cantik"

"ew, hentikan. aku tidak mempan dimodusi seperti itu" baekhyun memukul lengan kai sambil bercanda, tidak tahu kalau chanyeol dan sehun sudah turun dan melihat interaksi itu. sehun sih cuek saja, tapi ekspresi chanyeol mengeras sebelum berbalik pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

"kai, ayo!" ajak sehun

kai langsung melesat, "bye noona!"

"eh chanyeol, kau tidak sarapan dulu?" panggil baekhyun.

chanyeol mengabaikanannya dan terus berjalan diikuti si kembar kim.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._**

hari sudah sore, bibi jihyun baru menghubungi baekhyun kalau ia akan pulang terlambat, chanyeol juga belum pulang. baekhyun memutuskan memasak untuk makan malam dengan bahan yang dibelinya tadi pagi. siapa tahu nanti chanyeol bisa ikut makan meskipun baekhyun meragukan anak itu akan pulang lebih awal mengingat ini malam minggu, pasti 3 sekawan itu akan hang out sampai larut.

namun baekhyun salah kira, sekitar pukul setengah 8, sesaat setelah ia selesai memasak dan menyiapkan piring di atas meja, chanyeol datang.

"tadi pergi kemana sama kai?" tanya chanyeol langsung ke baekhyun yang sedang memindahkan bulgogi ke piring. bahkan ia belum sempat melepas jaket kulit dan sepatunya.

"oh kau sudah pulang, sebentar ya makan malamnya baru mau disiapkan, duduklah dulu" sahut baekhyun

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

baekhyun menoleh, merasa aneh dengan nada bicara chanyeol.

"kai.. mengantarku ke supermarket, memangnya kenapa?"

"dia sudah melakukan apa saja?"

oke baekhyun merasa seperti diinterogasi, lagipula kenapa chanyeol tidak tanyakan langsung ke kai? dan apa maksud pertanyaannya itu?

"maaf?"

chanyeol diam sebentar.

"berarti belum. pokoknya jangan terlalu dekat dengan kai"

chanyeol berbalik lalu naik menuju kamarnya.

menyisakan baekhyun yang memiringkan kepala dengan heran menatap punggung chanyeol yang menjauh,

"dia aneh sekali"

...

* * *

 **Tbc...**


End file.
